Ichigo's Hollow
by duhorcommonsense
Summary: What if Aizen knew how Ichigo defeated Ulquerra? What if he decided to make him a hollow before the seal took affect? What would happen to the living and dead world with ichigo the strongest hollow? Just a teaser tell me if you want story to continue!
1. Chapter 1

I got hooked on Bleach so here's a try at a plot I always wanted to read but could never find: if anyone finds a similar plot then please PM me. Well I'm continuing this story all right! Thanks to the following people for reviewing/ PMing. Do to requests the following Espadas will be involved:

Nel: who to Ichigo is a sister and because the hollow world can't be all doom and gloom with her in it.

Stark: Nel has found and heal him, Nel will try to get into his life (not even he can resist her) but this isn't romantic (unless I get 15 reviews tell me it should be) but he will find Lilynette in her and treat her like his sister.

Grimmjow: He is included and will fight/insult Ichigo but he does respect him. Plus we need someone to do the rash things Ichigo use to do. We also need a hot head in the group.

Ulquiorra: All right I putting him in because he's my favorite Espadas and we need some logic in the chaos Ichigo will create and someone who doesn't stray out of orders.

Yammy: Sorry all fans of him, he has a grudge against Ichigo and is number 0 so he's going to play the role of the Espadas Ichigo will beat up to prove his power.

Guest: Thank you all for those reviews even if you are using this name.

Sairresh: Thanks again for reviewing I PMed you.

Maverick14th: Thanks again for reviewing I PMed you.

XxShadowfangxX: Thanks again for reviewing I PMed you.

?

Taking: taking.

Shiro's voice: _taking._

A hollow's voice: taking.

POV. Change: **Change**

Secondary Taking/action: (taking)

?

**Aizen's**

The final Battle between Aizen and Ichigo. Aizen is getting trapped by the seal.

I got so cocky! There's no way he's on a level stronger than me! It's impossible! Worse still I'm actually getting trapped by a mere seal! I may be so weak to not break free but I will still punish him for making me this weak! I have never felt anything as powerful as that attack! I didn't even scratch him! I know what happened between him and my fourth Espadas when the fourth used a cero to destroy his heart! Now he's so powerful nothing can stop him if he turns into a hollow! If I can't rule this world and kill that blasted soul I will destroy it! And the one trying to save it will be my tool of destruction!

**Narratives**

Suddenly Aizen ripped off part of the seal. It was already beginning to reform but in that time Aizen launched a cero at the barely standing Ichigo! As it was Ichigo didn't even see it; he only felt a searing pain where his heart once was. Then he fell to the ground. The seal on Aizen finally engulfed its victim but the creator was focusing on the now changing body that was once Ichigo's.

(Too lazy to describe Ichigo's hollow body; it's the one he transforms into when he fights Ulquerra. Also know that he's now even more powerful; he's more powerful then when he first transformed into a hollow.)

**Ichigo's**

Ichigo's inner mind.

What happened? I thought I was losing my sprit energy so how come I don't feel weaker at all? The lasting thing I remember is Aizen getting trapped by the seal and then a horrible pain. Was it through my heart? Am I a hollow again? Why can't I be more worried? Why are my thoughts so hazy? Who am I again? What should I do? I feel like sinking so far down in this hazy sea but why is a part of me screaming not too? Why is that part fading?

_KING!_

_King wake up already!_

I know that voice . . . its Shiro, but Shiro was gone when I used up all my soul reaper powers. So why could I hear him?

_King you need to listen to me, come back!_

It is Shiro! Reaching out with my hand I felt Shiro pull me out of the haze I was in. There was Shiro still looking the same. Overcome with joy I clung to Shiro like a lifeline; in a way he was. Why was he here if I had no powers anymore? It wouldn't matter that I was losing them slowly I would lose the ability to be here in my inner world first!

Shiro chuckled then remarked, _King you lost your soul reaper powers all right. However all hollows can see sprits; and not all of them were so powerful when they were alive. You however still have all your powers; you didn't lose any yet. _

Shiro then muttered in an unrecognizable tone, _unfortunately if your mask is ever broken you would die because you would instantly lose your powers and so I couldn't heal your heart like the last time you were in this form._

_King you are now a __Vasto Lordes on the outside. You are at this level without consuming hollows or souls because you have more sprit energy then all the other Menos combined. The reason the Menos consume each other is too get the sprit energy to evolve._ Shiro lectured.

_King with your energy there is no way you could be anything but a Vasto Lord or above. With such spirit energy you won't have to eat souls at all. Besides with such energy all are weak to you and would taste terrible._

Shiro concluded his speech: _King you are a hollow, a Vasto Lord and you will remain a hollow. The question is what will you do now?_

What will I do? With that though I drifted back into reality.

?

The final Battle Area.

The first thing I realized when I came too was that I was still standing. In fact only a few seconds had passed at all. The second thing I found out was my senses. All of them were much sharper, along with my reflexes, strength and power. I looked around and found I could see in two ways. Under the mask if I used Shiro's eyes I saw in spiritual pressure. Using my eyes I could see normally but everything was so slow; a bird was flying past an inch per minute to me.

The second thing I found out was that my ability to sense spiritual pressure had increased. I t was like I had a built in radar that extend for miles around me. It was always on, but I didn't need to use it unless I wanted too. Another I found out was; true to me being aVasto Lord I was vastly intelligent and could easily process all this and the new information streaming in.

I calculated around 10 seconds had past while I processed this and also realized that Mr. Hat-and-Clogs was behind me. Turning around I sensed that he was tried, scared and he had no idea how to beat me if I attacked him.

Well it seems like my training to control my hollow side makes me able to do it even if I'm a real hollow. Don't worry I have control over this Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. I told him so he wouldn't attack me.

I must admit I have never seem him surprised, but he knows better than anyone how I can control my hollow and his mind must be going through all the possibilities that my transformation will make.

"While we won are battle, I'm afraid the Menos's are wining there's. Why don't you tell them to back down." Mr. Hat-and-Clogs remarks as if nothing has changed.

It's truly amazing how he does it but I could sense the defenders of my town were in trouble.

I realized that if I flew that might cause more damage or hurt somebody. I decide to get there by a form of teleporting I just invented. How to describe it is I slipped between the dimensions till I came to where I wanted to be; in front of the new wave of attacking Menos.

I! A VASTO LORD ORDERS YOU TO STOP!  I roared at them. AIZEN IS WEAK ENOUGH TO FALL TO A MERE SEAL! HOW CAN WE THE MIGHTY HOLLOWS MAKE A SOUL REAPER OUR KING! YOU ALL WILL RETURN TO OUR DIMENSION WHERE WE BELONG! ANY MENOS THAT IS AS WEAK AS THAT WILL BE DESTORYED BY ME PERSONALY! GO BACK TO THE FOREST

A single menos charges me. I always knew they were dumb. I kill it by flicking a figure in its direction; only thing left is ashes from it. After that it's not surprising how quickly they go back to Hueco Mundo; but even to me it's quick. I won't face my friends; I trust them but not the soul society, I'm now a hollow.

I was praying for anything to interfere with any problem to avoid my friends but I take that back when a second later someone decided to take up my offer to fight me.

ITSYGO YOU MEANIE! Nel declared, coming out of nowhere. Trust me on this, I can sense her from miles away; she came out of nowhere. She also brought friends.

So you think you can take on me just because you're a hollow? Guess again I will fight you!

You guessed it; Nel, Grimmjow, Stark and Ulquiorra were alive but all look like they went up against me for a few rounds. Stark looked like he lost a fight with Aizen then kicked down a hill by my sister like a soccer ball, Grimmjow was still beaten up from the fight in which I saved his life, he's sure grateful; guess he has nine lives. Nel looked the best with just a bump on her head but by far the worst looking was Ulquiorra.

When his leg was half-formed after being cut off it looked bad; now all of him looked like that. Seeing that half of this party wasn't focusing on anything and the other half was trying to kill me. Whether by squeezing me in a hug or by wanting to fight me. I asked the only one on my side how this group came to be. I was wondering how Ulquiorra was still alive and how this group could stand being with each other.

Nel pouted then replied, when you so rudely left me, (glare) I found kitty-Kat. (My name isn't Kitty-Kat brat!)  Half dead so spat on him till he was healed.(Healing vomit how handy.)  Then I convinced him to follow me (I couldn't wait to ask him for those details!) and we came to Mr. I-roll-down-hills (Ahh! So that's why he looks like that) and spat on him too, but then Mr. Blank over here formed back from all the particles he split himself into and then we came to find you.

Why didn't you spit on Mr. Blank too? I seriously asked; straight face so I don't laugh.

Note to self an empty-based hollow won't react at all, better limit myself to Grimmjow and Renji.

HEY stop ignoring me! Grimmjow roared.

On the other hand he was too easily bated; I could just stand near him and he would get mad.

Itsygo you promised you would play a game of enteral tag with me! Please play with me? Nel pouted.

Of course! I told her.

Rushing over to Mr. Hat-and-Clogs I yelled at him, have to go play enteral tag; I promised! Tell the soul society I will meet them and explain everything! Also warn them that I'm now a hollow and try to stop them from planning my demise. Going closer to him I added. I need some time to think thing through. Stall for me.

Seeing his nod I rushed over to where the group was and tore the sky open. Going to Hueco Mundo with the four Espadas I wondered about this Stark hollow; I only saw him for a few seconds when he took back Orihime and I know he's the 1th Espadas but not much else.

Going to the hollow world, no now it's my world I resolved to think of those thing later; now I had a game of tag to play.

Now when I got there I realized that my energy was literally fuelling the hollow's dimension. So I asked my inner hollow about the problem.

_Well king the Rouki the smaller hollows feed on from the air itself is fueled by the hollow king! Hey King now you really are a king! Congratulations! Here comes your welcome party!_

Damit. Why do these things always happen to me?

?

VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Yes they are the Espadas that are in the plot so-far. In case I wasn't clear about how Ulquiorra survived it's like this; how he crumbled his eye then regenerated a new one, he did that for his whole body. No he can die; just destroy the particles. I will explain how his regenerate abilities are so powerful next chapter. Hint: mad scientist anybody? He's like how the captain of squad 12 turns into a liquid to avoid being killed. But he can't defeat his enemies like that.

So I will continue and I must warn you I have no fixed plots; it may change every time so give me as many ideas as you want and I will try to fit them in. By the way any Espadas you want in here please tell me and what you want to happen to them. I will try to fit them in the story because Ichigo will eventually meet at least some of them. I want to know if you have any Espadas you want to die a painfully death. One that will die a painful death is Yammy, in case you didn't read the beginning AN.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Yes it's been a long, long time but I can only write when I'm interested in Bleach or this story. So it might take a while for me to update because if I'm thinking about another series then my writing is awful. So here's the next chapter.

Anyone who hasn't seen movie 4, Hell's Chapter you might be a bit lost. That also goes to anyone who hasn't seen Bleach.

If I owned Bleach we would have seen Shiro or Inner Hollow/ Dark Ichigo a lot more times.

Yes there isn't a lot of Espada action in here but there is a good reason for that.

"Human Talking."

_Shiro talking._

Hollow talking.

**Hell's Will talking.**

?

Why do they? All I wanted was to weaken Aizen enough so the seal would work; I didn't want to become 'this' form and the Hollow King! Strange usually I have no control beyond the reason I transformed but here I'm in complete control. I wondered.

_King this is NOW your form and you gained control over it in Hell. _Shiro corrected.

Well then why did Aizen do this to me when I was on the brink of controlling this form? I counter.

_Not even the Hollow or Soul King can see into Hell. The fact that you went and escaped from Hell was because of the teleporting technique and the fact the Will of Hell let you. _Shiro explained._ You only went a few levels down; around are hundreds of levels of Hell. He did this because he knew you wouldn't be able to stand much deeper without going insane in your human form. Your very lucky king. _Shiro finished.

But Kokuto said it was the lowest level of hell. I wondered.

_King,_ Shiro Chuckled, _if that's true how was he dragged into the depths if Hell if we were on the so-called lowest level of hell._

Well he's right in that point and Hell still scares me but I understand its purpose and it's very necessary and important to imprison all those sinners. I conclude.

_Your thinking like a hollow now, but I guess we will go again if your sisters and taken; the sinners are desperate and they know you could break them out. _Shiro warned.

That was an issue I had to solve but for now I had another problem to solve, namely the newly number zero Espada Yammy. This wasn't a huge problem however; I was a million times stronger and he couldn't even sense me!

Ignoring Shiro's laughter about how like a hollow I was thinking I waited till Yammy was a few inches from me then quickly swung my sword. They probably couldn't even see the sword but to me it was in slow motion.

Thud. Splat.

Yammy hit the ground from my strike that cut him in half. Blood spurring he then slowly began to dissolve. I felt all the hollows back up; I had killed the hollow second to me with a single strike! I kind of liked there fear and knew it was Shiro's emotions telling me that.

_Show time King lets meet your subjects! _Shiro cackled.

Hollows! I have defeated Aizen and he has been contained by a mere seal! I have defeated the so-called most powerful hollow here! I'm now powering your dimension itself! I 'm the new Hollow King! Any who objects to this will be destroyed by me in a single strike!

All around me I could see hollows hastily nod at my words. So that huge fortress was my new home and headquarters? What to do about all these hollows. I though.

All right, listen up! Report to your superior and then the Vasto Lords will report to me! I roared.

A timid voice called out; what about the Arrancar?

There are only three levels of Menos! Keep your power that foolish soul reaper gave you but why change our names for one a soul reaper gave us? I roared back. Now let's go back to the fortress and fix the problems you let a soul reaper caused!

Aren't you a soul reaper? The voice accused.

Hardly, I counter, I go across their orders more often than not; I'm not controlled by them. They named me on their side so they could keep an eye on me and my Hollowfacation powers. I do what I like and they have no say over me. That soul reaper was threating to destroy my territory and happened to be the 13 court guard's enemy. I have once been their enemy and if I wasn't so strong I wouldn't have been 'pardon' to put it in their words. Now as I'm in my Hollow form full time I'm hardly on their side. 

Any more questions, I ask them with the usual scowl on my face. None? Good, now I have a meeting with the oh-so great soul society to explain what will now be happening. No one go to the living world till I have an agreement from them.

What will we eat; the soul reapers will focus on the newly turned hollows and we can't eat each other forever! A voice wailed.

Fool! I roared. My powers are so great that you will be full from my power flowing in the air itself! The soul reapers defenses are up and you have no need to go into the, living world unless you wanted to be purified.

Now when I fixed my hollow problem for the time being another one had to show up; Hell. It started with the energy; the same energy in Hell that makes most souls abandons hope. The same energy that made ordinary people faint. The same energy that made most souls back away in fear when the gates open.

Out load I roared A Hell's Will is coming to speak with me, I will speak with it, don't go near it or you might get stuck in Hell. Surprisingly the hollows listened and stepped down.

_King every soul is scared of Hell, most ordinary people who can't even see souls are scared of Hell. _Shiro informed me. _You, King have proven yourself so they trust you enough to obey you when you say Hell._

A Hell Gate opened in the fake sky and out came a human? This one wasn't one of those things I saw in Hell before, but I knew that it was a lot more powerful. Almost as powerful as me in this form.

I couldn't tell if that Hell's Will was a human; it was in the shape of one but cover in the golden armor of Hell's power. The creature was around 6 feet tall with a black sword hanging from his belt. The energy felt like the sand in Hell. That thing's armor and sword was made up of sinner's bones, formed by Hell's Will. I knew from that things power that it was also part of Hell. But this one's power wasn't far behind mine; in Hell it could probably beat me, hardly anything stays dead in Hell if you kill it.

_King, _Shiro explained, _you just met very weak guardians of Hell; like the Menos Grande: foot soldiers. This is equal to a Vasto Lord. Nothing can match the ruler of Hell, not you or the Soul King can ever hope too. This one is equal to the 3__rd__ most powerful Vasto Lord in history; you are equal to the 2__nd__ most powerful one. If you train hard you could be equal the zero one at your peak, but remember how easily you could defeat Yammy though. The ruler and creator of Hell can destroy anything._

Why is something that powerful from Hell here? I wondered.

_You made quite the impression on Hell's Will all right, King. _Shiro laughed. _Hell's noticed that you are now in this form all the time and wants to make sure you don't cut anymore chains._

Great, Hell has noticed that's bad. I though. But if Hell has 3 more minions more powerful than me why should it matter?

_King, Hell doesn't want you in its realm; most souls would rejoice that they couldn't enter Hell. _Shiro laughed, _but Hell's interested because the Soul King himself is only as powerful as the__1__st__ most powerful guardian. Your potential is known throughout the realms and so is your power. The Soul King has lived countless years and you aren't even out of a mortal's lifetime, and you will only get stronger. So Hell is meeting and going to make a truce with you first. _

So Hell isn't mad at me? I wondered.

_You fixed the damage you caused but it is annoyed at you for bring hope to Hell so they don't break so fast. _Shiro corrected. _On the other hand it's Hell's fault for letting one of its prisoners bring a non-sinner into Hell so it can't fault you._

How did I bring hope to sinners? I asked, confused.

_The fact that you could break Hell's Chains means that they could be free; you gave them hope, however small. _Shiro corrected.

So Hell's Will is mad at me, perfect.

_King your famous!_ Shiro laughed again.

Shut up, I yelled at him; now was not the time for jokes.

_Ahh I remember Hell and its power. _Shiro muttered._ I also remember when Hell's Will chased us out of it: what an adenine rush!_ Shiro laughed.

**So,** Hell's Will said, **you're the soul that broke a sinner's chains and damaged part of one of our gate then used our powers to banish him to our depths.**

The voice was normal but there was something wrong with it; you would never think it was from Hell. It wasn't a machine-like voice or like the owner had seen countless years. No it was like the words had been rehearsed and though or said a million times and the owner was tired of saying them.

_Hell's Will is powered by the same thing; it is of one being, all that you will hear has been discussed a million times though all of Hell. _Shiro told me; for once the Hollow was serious and that scared me.

**Here is the deal: you will stay out of our business and we will stay out of yours. If any sinner takes a non-sinner into us then we will bring the innocent to you. All sinners that turn into Hollows you must hand over to us; they must be punished for their crimes. We will give you some of our powers to contact us and to find Hollows that are sinners. In return for this we will allow you to use some of our powers and we will be allies.** Hell's Will said in that same weird way.

Well you can't say Hell isn't efficient. But it did miss a few points.

There can be multiple souls in a Hollow; how will you take the sinners soul but leave the rest of the souls in a Hollow? I roar. I'm fine with staying out of each other's way but 'allies' will there be another war or something that you know of?

**You are certainly a strange being, **Hell's Will said, this time amused, **we can take the sinner's soul without harming the innocent. For the ally part, well history shows us a pattern that only our eyes can see; but you may need our help in your future. **Hell's Will conclude.

It seemed the Hell's Will mean strange in, weirdly a good way. But should I take the deal.

_King,_ Shiro said; aspirated, _this isn't what you Humans know as a devil. Hell will do what it is supposed to do; it's not cruel, it freed your sister didn't it? Hell doesn't have an inner motive like Kokuto. It means what it says and you should take the deal; most souls want Hell on their side._

Deal, I roar, by the way I have to meet with the 13 court guards soon, do you want me to put anything in on your behalf? I ask.

**I will join you at the meeting there. Any other allies Hell should know about? **Hell's Will states.

The Visards, I roar, they are soul reapers with hollow powers like me, and they might also join us.

**Very well,** Hell's Will said. **I will be there.**

With that it turned into mist then the being from Hell was gone. When its energy was no longer freezing the other Hollows they then began asking me questions.

What the Hell was that!? Grimmjow yelled at me, how do you know Hell!?

I'm scared Itsygo. Nel wailed.

Ulquiorra was no doubt finding the advantages in being Hell's allies, being the logical one that he was. I think Stark was just happy that he discovered energy that destroyed more than his did.

What to do know, a headache was forming, what did that traitor Aizen do to keep order anyway?

_Well King,_ Shiro said helpfully, _You have to explain everything to the Espada, find a way for Hollows to pass on and join the soul society to be reborn, fix up this dimension, figure out what to say to the soul society, tell your family and friends what happened, tell the Visards what happened, oh and tomorrow you have to convince everyone at the meeting to not tear each other apart._

_Oh and to answer your Aizen question, he used his energy to make them obey him and he didn't care about other's goals at all. _Shiro finished.

NOT HELPING SHIRO!

?

There's chapter 2. Next time is the meeting and I might actually get the plot going by introducing the main bad guy. (Insert scary music or the doom song; whatever you want.)

Thank you for reviewing this, adding it to your favorite/alert list, or just reading this pointless plot instead of doing something better.


End file.
